


Hitching a Lift

by fivefootnothing



Category: Doctor Who, Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-15
Updated: 2009-11-15
Packaged: 2017-10-02 21:36:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fivefootnothing/pseuds/fivefootnothing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trillian leaves the Heart of Gold.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hitching a Lift

"But babe!" Zaphod flashed his pearly whites, both sets, in Trillian's direction, hoping to catch her attention.

She huffed a great sigh of unimpression and continued to toss her things into an open knapsack. "He's got a TARDIS."

"The Heart of Gold--"

"Comparing this ship to a TARDIS is like comparing a beaten-up old tricycle to a Harley-Davidson V-Rod."

"Right. Yeah." Zaphod nodded, rubbing his finger on the side of one of his noses. "And my ship--"

"Is the tricycle," Trillian finished through clenched teeth.

"What, exactly, is a TARDIS?" asked Arthur, deftly ducking out of Trillian's way as she began to ransack the tools strewn about the ship's workstations.

"A temporo-spacial vehicle of Gallifreyan origin," Ford said, completely unsurprised by the follow-up look of utter confusion on Arthur's ape-descended face. "A time machine."

"He's not exactly material for the Best Dressed Ship Captains List though, is he?" said Zaphod.

Trillian frowned. "I think he's rather cute."

"Cute. Cute?" Zaphod stumbled towards Arthur and gripped at his clothes. "The dressing gown on the Earthman is cute. A frock coat and striped trousers on a Time Lord is borderline psychotic."

"You forgot the celery," said Trillian.

"I don't think anyone can forget the celery," groaned Zaphod. "The image of the celery is forever burned into our collective minds."

"Goodbye, Zaphod. I'm hitching another lift." Trillian shouldered her luggage and strode off the bridge.

Silence lingered on the ship for ages until Marvin scuffled towards Arthur and finally muttered, "..and in the end, I can't help but wonder if it's all your fault."


End file.
